


Sam Wilson Navigates Friendships with Super-Beings (Well, He's Trying)

by LollipopsAndLove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky didn't leave after pulling Steve from the river, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Coitus Interruptus, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Or if he did he came back, POV Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopsAndLove/pseuds/LollipopsAndLove
Summary: ''So here Sam was, ten minutes early into picking the couple up from their fancy apartment in Stark Tower. Sam was hoping that being a bit early would give him time with Barnes, seeing as Steve could always be counted on to get ready at the last minute. He knew that Steve wanted them to get along so Sam decided to make the first move and get to know Barnes.Luckily for Sam, Steve had given him the passcode needed to access their floor via the elevator so he wouldn't have to wait in the lobby.Oh, how Sam wished he had just waited in the lobby. ''Or,A canon-divergent post WS fic where bucky didn't leave, life is good and Sam just wanted to make steve happy by getting to know Barnes.Damn super-soldiers





	Sam Wilson Navigates Friendships with Super-Beings (Well, He's Trying)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good, but I've had this idea for so long and I needed to get it out of my system. Maybe one day I'll come back and clean it up.  
> No beta, so please excuse the errors that may arise :)  
> This is my first ever fic so please also excuse the weird characterisation.  
> Enjoy!

Sam wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He was the one who proposed the idea that Steve, Sam and Bucky should all go out for a meal together. After all, he felt that he should take some steps in getting to know his best friend’s boyfriend, even if he had ripped Sam’s car apart. 

Sam wasn't bitter though. No sirree. 

So here Sam was, ten minutes early into picking the couple up from their fancy apartment in Stark Tower. Sam was hoping that being a bit early would give him time with Barnes, seeing as Steve could always be counted on to get ready at the last minute. He knew that Steve wanted them to get along so Sam decided to make the first move and get to know Barnes. 

Luckily for Sam, Steve had given him the passcode needed to access their floor via the elevator so he wouldn't have to wait in the lobby. 

Oh, how Sam wished he had just waited in the lobby. 

The elevator doors opened onto the living room, furnished with modern couches and coffee tables. Sam was surprised to see the fluffy cushions and blankets folded over the side of the couch. Good on Steve for personalising the place. When Steve first moved in, the whole apartment looked like an IKEA catalogue.

Still with a smile on his face, admiring the new decor, Sam heard grunts coming from the kitchen. Sam’s smile dropped instantly. 

Intruders? HYDRA? Why hadn't the alarm sounded? And why hadn’t JARVIS alerted them?

Sam crept closer, hand reaching for his phone, when he recognised Steve’s voice, grunting.

Oh shit, he thought. A fight?

Where the hell is Barnes? 

At that moment, Sam heard another grunt, with a deeper tone, sounding vaguely growl-like. 

That had to be Barnes. Were they fighting? 

Had Barnes somehow been compromised or reprogrammed? 

Sam had just pressed ‘send’ on his SOS text to the group chat when he heard the sound of plates crashing to the floor, followed by what sounded like an entire cutlery drawer toppling over. 

Fuck it, Sam thought. There was no time to wait for backup. 

Gun raised, Sam ran into the kitchen only to freeze. 

“Barnes, hands up - aaaah!’’ Sam yelled, before coming to a complete halt.

What did he do to deserve this? Instead of Steve fighting with assassin maybe- boyfriend, he was flat on his back on the counter, legs spread and hanging over Barnes’ shoulders, with Barnes between his spread legs and -

 

“Sam!’’ Steve yelped, cheeks bright red, hopefully from embarrassment and not from… Yeah. 

Sam felt himself unable to move, not even to drop his gun and maybe even shield his eyes.  
Sam stared over Barnes’ shoulders towards the refrigerator.

“Steve, why?” Sam whined.

Slowly, Barnes lowered Steve’s calves from his shoulders, but no words leaving his mouth. 

“I am going to leave and wait in the living room. You guys get… decent.’’

Wow, a full sentence. Sam deserved a drink. Just as Sam was getting comfortable on the couch, the door slammed open and Tony, Natasha and Clint burst in. 

“What's happened?’’ Natasha asked. “Is Steve alright? 

Sam winced. 

“Uh… False alarm?”

Not lowering their weapons, a look of confusion crossed their faces as they took in the relatively undisturbed apartment and Sam half-curled up on the couch.

“What do you mean a ‘False alarm’, ” Clint asked. 

“Well, you see - ” Sam tried to answer. 

“Wilson walked in on me and Steve fucking in the kitchen, ” Barnes deadpanned. 

Where the fuck had he come from? Sam was glad he wasn't the only one who’d jumped. Steve and Barnes stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Steve had the decency to look embarrassed, but Barnes had a smug look in his face as his arm slowly circled Steve’s waist. 

“Buck! ” Steve admonished. 

In response, Barnes just pressed a kiss to the Steve’s forehead and nope. Sam was done. 

“To summarise, I heard some noises coming from the kitchen and, having assumed that Steve was over here fighting with Bucko, I sent the SOS text, ” Sam explained. 

Natasha and Clint stared open-mouthed at Steve and Barnes. Tony appeared stunned into silence before bursting out with a loud cackle. 

“Well done, Cap! I always knew you had it in you, ” he congratulated. 

Steve seemed to get even redder if that was possible. Barnes on the hand seemed to appear even more smug, sticking his hand out for a fist bump. 

This seemed to be the last straw for Steve, who draped himself face first onto the couch. Sam was happy that he'd put his clothes back on. 

Barnes did not seem to agree. 

“It's okay, Steve, ” Comforted Clint. “It happens to all of us. ”

Steve just groaned in response. Barnes plopped down onto the arm of the sofa, running his hands through Steve’s hair. 

Sam turned away to give them some semblance of privacy. 

“Well, sorry to bring you all in here for this non-emergency, but it seems you guys can get back to what you were doing, ” Sam told Tony, Natasha and Clint. 

“No problem at all. We'll just be leaving, ” Natasha stated, making her way toward the elevator doors. “Come on, guys.” 

Tony looked as if he wanted to argue, but after a glare from Barnes wisely nodded and stepped into the elevator. 

“See you later, guys, ” Clint said with a wave.  
Once all three had stepped in, the doors closed and the room plunged into silence. 

Steve finally turned over, holding Barnes’ hand, who had made his way onto the couch as well. Despite what Sam had just seen, he couldn’t deny that they were pretty cute. 

“So… still up for dinner? “ Sam asked, hoping to get rid of the awkward mood lingering in the air. 

“I think it would be best if we postponed a big meal, ” Barnes answered. 

Steve nodded, his head now leaning against Barnes’ legs. 

“If it's no problem, Sam? ” he asked. 

“No problem at all, Steve. I'm… gonna head home. We still have that briefing tomorrow, right? ”

Steve looked grateful at the topic change. 

“Yeah, we'll see you there. ” 

Sam made his way into the elevator. 

“Bye, guys,” he waved. “But I’ll still need all the details about when you guys finally got your heads out of your asses!”

Once the elevator started it's descent, Sam let out a deep exhale. 

Well, that was an experience, he thought. New rule, never enter the Barnes- Rogers household unannounced. Still, Sam couldn't help but smile that their relationship seemed to going well. Even if he had to find that out by seeing Steve getting… Nope. Nope nopety nope. Not going there. 

Being friends with a bunch of superheroes should come with a manual. Sam should write one! Hell yeah. 

“How to Survive Friendships with Super - Beings: A Guide by Sam Wilson ”

The name need maybe needs some work, but that's okay. Sam had plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to make it through all that well done to you! Here is my [Marvel Blog](%E2%80%9Dsterekhoechlin.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) where I reblog mainly bucky, sebstan and all other good things!  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
